Digimon Unlimited
by ElementalAngelHeroine
Summary: A new virus was discovered! And it threatens both the human world and the Digital world! Just then a Digimon named Flamemon came. Who is the mysterious Digimon, who's the Digimon Princess, what this new virus has in store and most of all whats the Gateway of Dimensions?
1. And the Battle Begins

Okay, here we go. A new story, yay! So, this is a little Digimon Xover between each of the series. I found out that the Digimon Tamers story line was a bit sketchy. Like how the D-reaper was not in the 6th movie. If you noticed, Rika's shirt was different, and Suese was Loopmon's Tamer, but the D-reaper wasn't there. It was gone. So the Digimon had to come back some how. At the end, they showed the portal To the Digital World was still there. Time for an **EPIC DIGIMON STORY!** Takes place in the anime.

* * *

Digimon era Tamer…

After the D-reaper was destroyed and the Digimon went back to the Digital world...

Takato just stared at it in joy. The portal to the Digital World that Guilmon found was still there. He could see his Digimon again. Takato took out the pair of goggles he kept in his backpack and put them over his eyes. Then, he took out his Digivice. He looked at it with confident eyes.

"I will see you again, Guilmon," Takato said.

The boy ran down the streets toward home not stopping for a breath of air. He ran past people almost knowing how they felt. Then, he ran into his home and breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Takato, what's wrong?" his mom asked.

"It's not wrong. It's really great!" he said excitedly.

"What is it?" his dad asked who was watching a ball game on TV.

"Well.."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The TV suddenly lost its picture and a new one appeared. A shadowy figure loomed over nine Digimon; each one had its own marking. They stood as though they were being presented like a new invention.

_"Foolish, pitiful humans,"_ a voice said. _"You made us, abandoned us, and tried to destroy us… You shall bow before me, Demamon! Let me introduce nine of the ten legendary warriors."_

The picture on the television changed again. Now there appeared a circle with the marks of the warriors (even the missing one). These marks were rotating around an angel-like Digimon.

_"A little after the Digimon project was canceled and after the D-reaper, ten Digimon evolved all on their own. They were the very first Digimon ever, both humanoid and beast. They went to sleep tens of thousands of years ago…. When an angel Digimon named Lucemon came and started tormenting the peace-loving Digimon. These Ancient Digimon arose again and brought Lucemon down. The spirits of the Digimon were preserved going to sleep once more. They will awaken when the world is in danger. I have acquired the spirits, and now they work for me!"_ Demamon said in a dark voice.

The picture changed again. It showed a wolf-like Digimon with light sabers and a scarf and a black Digimon with lion heads on it.

_"Lobomon the Warrior of Light and your brother Loewemon the Warrior of Darkness, show them your power!" _the Demamon said.

The Digimon attacked two thick, metal poles and both of them fell down. The screen changed to a humanoid butterfly-like Digimon.

_"Kasumon the Warrior of Wind… Blow them away!"_ Demamon told the Digimon.

The Digimon made a hurricane that blew a bunch of boulders away.

A small bear Digimon that looked as though it was made of snow was next. It had a bear mark on its head.

_"Kumamon Warrior of Ice, freeze them in their tracks,"_ the unseen Digimon said.

The bear then froze an entire army of robots.

Next was a giant purple and yellow bug.

_"Beetlemon Warrior of Lightning, show them your strength!" _

The Digimon blew up an electrical rod that could easily take on a real lightning bolt.

Well…. this is getting old so I'll just tell you the other Legendary Warriors names that are on Demamon's side: Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon.

_"You have three days before the attack…."_ Demamon warned before the TV turned off on its own.

The phone started ringing….

It was Yamaki calling to gather the Digimon Tamers and the Monster Makers once more. He knew this wasn't something to take lightly….. He also knew about the unseen Digimon that is threatening…

At the base….

"An Ulti-Virus vaccine?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a secret agent facility made a vaccine to prevent Digimon or anything else from the Digital World to come into this world again and also to prevent viruses from affecting computers. However, there was a small error in the programing which was overlooked. When the program was activated the error became bigger and eventually turned into a new type of virus. It then corrupted the entire program. Using its power, it turned into a Digimon…." Yamaki explained but was interrupted by Henry.

"That Digimon is Demamon, isn't it?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes.." Yamaki said sadly.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that there were only nine of the ten Legendary Warriors?" Takato asked.

"They're probably holding the last one as a secret weapon," Ryo said.

Janyu (Henry's dad) spoke up, "Without the Digimon, we're powerless…"

"Oh! The por-" Takato started but was cut off.

"We're going to somehow get the Digimon back here…" a woman said.

"You know the po-" Takato got cut off again.

"Without our Digimon, we're powerless…" Rika sated.

"You guys, the-"

"Ugh… I wish Terriormon was here… Only if we could go back to the Digital World…" Henry said.

"WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!" Takato shouted as he errupted from his seat.

Everyone looked at him.

"The portal to the Digital World that Guilmon found is still there and open," he said angrily.

"Why didn't you say so?" Henry said.

"GGGRRRRRR!" Takato said as he started shaking.

"OK! We have three days… You can find your Digimon using your Digivices. You have to be prepared. We found a more effective way to get home. I'll explain how it works at the portal. Be there at one o'clock sharp," Yamaki said.

"Ok!" all the Tamers said.

Later…

Takato was walking home. He forgot his cards at the park, so he had to go get them. He walked home all by himself with the container of cards under one arm. He already told his parents about it, and they let him go again. Creepily, no one else was there on the street, just him, but the night seemed strangely warm and he didn't feel he was alone.

"Going to the Digiworld, eh?" a voice said.

Takato looked around frantically trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Answer me first."

"So what? I am going to the Digital World! Now where are you?"

"I am above you."

Takato looked up to see a strange Digimon somehow in this world. He took out his Digivice to see who it was. The Digimon continued looking down on him. It was sitting on a streetlight hanging over the sidewalk. It rested its head in its right hand and its other hand was holding onto the pole.

"So you do know about the Legendary Warriors? Well did you know that they can fuse with living beings? Even other Digimon?" the strange Digimon said suddenly.

Takato looked at him with one eye almost glaring and the other wide open. He was debating whether or not to trust the strange Digimon.

"It's true that since they're spirits, they can't really attack or protect, so they fuse themselves with other beings to fight. However, depending upon who or what they fuse with will affect how they act. They could be in charge of the one they fuse with, the one who they fused with could be in charge, or they both could be completely out of control!" the Digimon said.

Takato took a good look at the Digimon. It was a little taller than him. It had red-orange hair like fire on its head with two bumps like horns. It had gold earrings on each ear which were pointy like an elf. Its mouth was a small muzzle, it had a small button nose like a dog and a small fang sticking out on one side of its mouth. It had strange markings on its arms, legs, feet, chest, and under its eyes. It had a tail that looked like its hair. Its feet had three claws on the ends of them like toes. Its armor included handless garments, anklets around each foot, shoulder pads, and it wore a pair of pants. Its skin was tan. Takato noticed, strangely enough that on his cross belt, the Digimon wore the mark of the missing Legendary Warrior.

He looked at his Digivice.

"Flamemon…. Why is that all it says?" Takato said in confusion.

"Good luck we will meet again," Flamemon said as he jumped off the streetlight and then started jumping from building to building untill he was out of sight.

"Hey! Wait!" Takato yelled, but Flamemon was gone.

Takato walked home thinking about what the strange Digimon had said.

* * *

I AM SO FREAKING EVIL! :D So, you can see already that the Tamer and the Frontier timelines already met! Yay! So next time Takato is going to the Digiworld to find Guilmon! What's going to happen next? Find out!~ ElementalAngelHeroine out!


	2. Into the Digital World

Yay~ another chapter! Also, if you are wondering, yes I will finish my other stories. I am just working on it, ok? I just hurt my knee badly, ok? So here we go!~ Chapter two!~ Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, just the OC's and the fan made Digimon. I have a lot of stories on my mind, so I'll be woking on more than one at a time, OK?

So, here we go! Chapter two of Digimon Unlimited.

* * *

"I don't believe it! It's still here! The portal to the Digital World!" Henry said.

"I am going to find Renamon!" Rika said confidently.

"YAY!~ Loopmon! Here we come!" Suzie said excitedly.

"Marineangemon!" Kenta said happily.

"I packed everything I can! Oh… I can't wait to see Guardromon again!" Kasu said.

"Guilmon, I can't wait to see you again!" Takato said, but then he went silent. He was still thinking of what Flamemon had said… It wasn't a normal Digimon in so many ways. One way is that, besides its name, there wasn't any info on it in the D-ark (Digivice). Another was, it had a mark of a Legendary Warrior. Also, the strange Digimon acted more like a human than a Digimon.

"Takato?" Henry asked the boy.

"Humm? Oh sorry! I have a lot on my mind," the boy said as he got pulled back to earth.

"OK! I am going to find Calamon and maybe Leomon, OK?" Jeri said.

"Ya, we'll find our Digimon no matter what!" Takato said.

"Let's hope Impmon is still there," Ai said.

"I agree," said Mako

"Before you go I have something to give you," Yamaki said as he gave each of them some kind of bracelet. "This is a Transport Ring. You should be able to get back here with only two Digimon in hand and only one human. Just remember you can only use it one time, so make it count."

"OK, Tamers, let's go find our Digimon! Once more into the Digital World, Tamers! Huh?" Takato said. He felt something was there when a strange warmth filled the air.

"What's wrong, Takato?" Kasu asked. "That's the second time you did that, and you only do that when you're hiding something."

"Strange…" Takato thought, but then he said, "It's nothing."

"It's nothing. Honest!" the goggle wearing boy said, then he quickly perked up. "Once more into the Digital World Tamers!" he said as he went down into the hole.

No one noticed the pair of green eyes watching them. When everyone was gone Flamemon jumped out of the tree and went down the hole into the portal.

Later… with Takato.

"Guilmon! Where are you?" the goggle wearing boy called out.

Takato was in a thick forest that his D-power led him to, however it stopped working when he entered the forest. The woods were thick and hot. He didn't know where he was. He was running because something attacked him.

Suddenly…

"Dark Blast!" a voice called out and a purple fiery ball, similar to Guilmon's Pyro Spear, came right at Takato. He managed to dodge it, but he didn't realize he was next to a cliff.

Takato fell off the cliff, but a strange warmth filled the air. Suddenly someone grabbed Takato and safely brought him to the ground. Takato looked around, but no one was there. Then, he saw something that made him overjoyed. Guilmon was taking a nap right under a tree not too far from him.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon said as he sleepily opened one eye "YAY! TAKATO! YOU CAME BACK WE CAN GO HOME NOW!"

But the reunion was short lived.

Grumblemon came out of nowhere and grabbed Takato.

"Nice try! But you not going to stop us!" the Warrior of Earth said.

"Takato!" Guilmon said.

"Grumblemon slide evolution! Rumblemon!"

The gnome-like Digimon turned into a new Digimon. It was different than a normal evolution, it was more like a form.

The new legendary best Warrior of Earth swatted Guilmon away like a bug.

"Give me back my friend!" Guilmon said as he ran after Rumblemon. But, it didn't hear the red dino.

"Maybe my master will find use for you," Rumblelmon said.

"Dark Blast!" Another attack came and shot Rumblemon.

Takato finally saw the Digimon who attacked him. It was a dark blue Guilmon, although his markings were purple and his eyes were red .

_"I am dark Guilmon… My master has called for the Tamer Digi-destined Takato…. so either participate and hand over the boy, or face my wrath!" _said the Digimon.

"You make me!" Grumblemon said.

_"You leave me no choice Spell of Shadows!" _Dark Guilmon said as his eyes began to glow and a spell circle appeared beneath Rrumblemon and black chains came from the ground completely trapping Rrumblemon and making him let go of Takato.

"_Digi-destined Takato come with me…. My master calls for you,"_ Dark Guilmon said.

"Pyro Shire!" Guilmon said as he attacked the dark Digimon giving Takato a chance to escape.

"Guilmon let's get outta here!" Takato called to his partner.

Both of them ran into the forest.

_"You shall not escape,"_ Dark Guilmon said as he began to glow in a dark aura. _"Dark Guilmon Digivolve into….. Futiemon!"_ (Its evolution looks like the real Guilmons but different with the aura.)

"Takato! When do we go home?" Guilmon said.

"Very so-" Takato started but the ground beneath him gave in and Rumblemon came out of the ground.

"You will not escape me that easy!" the huge Digimon said.

_"Eternal Punishment!"_ a voice called out when a huge spell gauge appeared above them all. Then, black beams started shooting down at all of them.

Then, they all saw Futiemon for the first time. It looked a lot like Growlmon but black with red stripes that had spikes on them and sharper deadly looking claws like hands on his paws and an extra claw on his heels. Its horns and fins (or whatever you call the things on Growlmon's arms) were like blades. Its eyes turned a deep purple.

_"My master calls for you Digi-destined Takato,"_ Futiemon said.

"Me nots think so!" Rumblemon said.

"Guilmon!" Takato called to his Digimon.

But before either of them could do anything, Rumblemon picked up Guilmon and thew it into the jungle.

CRASH!

The sound of braking rock could be heard.

Suddenly the strange warmth came back to Takato.

"Baby Salamander!" Flamemon said as he attacked Futiemon.

Before either of the two other Digimon could react, Flamemon used another move.

"Spirit Flame….." The strange Digimon said as it closed his eyes and put its hands together like it was praying. Then the markings on its body began to glow a red color and its hair started to glow, then it started to act like fire. Then small flames that came from its hair swirled in the air forming patterns in many strange ways. Then Flamemon opened its eyes. They had a blue glow to them.

The flames swirled in the air. They went around Takato, around his wrists and legs. The flame swirled harmlessly in the air.

_"ARRRRRGGGGGG! You won't beat me that easily!"_ said Futiemon as the flames surrounded it. The strange flames seemed to drain the dark Digimon's power. Then it disappeared in a swirl of dark magic.

"What? Are you warrior of Flame? How are you even here? Lord Demamon didn't revive you!" Rrumblemon said.

Flamemon suddenly ran towards the Warrior of Earth. Then its fist caught on fire.

"Noble Heart!" It said as it did an uppercut with its flaming fist, doing a major blow to the big Digimon.

"Takato, get outta here! Find Guilmon!" Flamemon yelled to the tamer.

Without a word, Takato ran in the direction where Guilmon was thrown.

* * *

DONE! Ha ha ha! Another cliff hanger! Again! So how do you like it so far? Plz tell me! Also tell me what I need to work on OK? See ya next chapter! (I don't really know what to say in these writer notes….)


	3. The Temple, and the Warrior of Flame

Here we go! Chapter Three of Digimon Unlimited!~ Also the reason I work on different stories at different times is because I sometimes don't know what to put in it, so I'll do my best to finish the stories. Ok? Just enjoy!

* * *

Takato ran through the thick forest frantically trying to find Guilmon. Then he stopped to see something strange. Right in the middle of the jungle was a temple of some kind; very old and ancient.

The roof looked like it recently caved Takato remembered when Guilmon landed he could hear the sound of rock breaking. He went inside.

"How Thee will not know what will come of him…." A shadow said in the background.

"GUILMON!" Takato called out to his Digimon.

He stopped and turned to see a strange statue. It was made of a different kind of stone and stood out from any other statue. It was a statue of a young five year old girl. Her hair seemed to blow in an imaginary wind flowing behind her to the left side. She also had a tank top shirt and a flowing, wavy, uneven skirt. She had a friendship bracelet on her right hand and a long glove on the other. She had a choker on her neck, a spiral anklet with tiny silver stars on one leg down near her foot and a scarf tied on her other leg, but it was higher up. Her eyes gave a sorrowful look that could make anyone sad, and she was frowning with her hands off to the side. On her head was a few beads lined up together like a crown. The beads got bigger, then smaller. On the biggest bead was a strange symbol.

The same symbol was on the base of the statue. It's a very unique symbol. Which is very hard to describe. I will try to find a way to show it to u.

"This statue seems to represent someone, probably from decades ago….." Takato said looking amazed at how detailed the statue was. It looked like it could come to life at any second.

_"MOVE!"_ a young female voice called out.

Takato was startled and fell down just in time to avoid a high powered lazer beam that was shot at him. The boy turned and saw who his attacker was… Mercurymon the Warrior of Steel.

"Oh, Thee will not be as lucky this time around," it said as its shield glowed again. "Steel Lazer!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to…. Growlmon!" the dinosaur digimon said as he jumped in to protect his tamer.

Growlmon took the attack, but it hit his back as he protectively made himself a wall around Takato. ("Hey that rhymes!" "HEY! Nightmon stay out of this!" "Sorry, Corinne…") Growlmon then turned around and ran strait at Mercurymon.

"Dragon Slash!" He...she… it.. said as he had his fins…. claws… or whatever you call the things on his hands or elbows to glow with electricity. ("You could do better than that Corinne….. I prefer to be referred as a girl and my brother as a boy. So why can't you just say Guilmon is a boy? Also you could describe it much better…." "DREAMMON!" "I am just saying….") I'll just call Guilmon a boy and the things he has on his arms or elbows fins.

Growlmon charged at Mercurymon but the Warrior of Steel was too much for the Champion digimon and he flew backwards.

"Growlmon!" Takato yelled to his partner… He went to his injured friend… The wound was really serious…

"Growlmon, don't worry I am right here by your side…." the tamer said, unaware of the Warrior of Steel approaching him….

Suddenly, the strange statue began to glow. The whole thing glowed white except its crown, eyes, and the strange symbol. They glowed a light blue. The light suddenly went to Growlmon who opened his eyes.

"Growlmon Unlimited Digiolve to… Rawrmon!" he said as he digivoled a different way.

Rawrmon looked like a red dinosaur with golden battle armer on, but stood upright like Wargreymon but different. Strange swirly markings were on the armer which were white. His gloves were made of a silver metal and had claws for his hands. In his other hand was a sword made of electricity. And, his feet had rocket boosters on them, his face was still the same except for the fact that he wore a helmet with tree horns like a Triceratops. He was a little bit bigger than Growlmon. His eyes turned a blue color.

"Ballistic Sword!" Rawrmon said as he shot a lightning bolt at Mercurymon. Ironically enough…. The Warrior of Steel somehow couldn't reflect the attack. A strange code appeared around him, but they couldn't do anything about it. They kept beating Mercurymon, but it kept on coming back until…. Rawmon De-Digivolved to his in-training form Gigimon.

"What an unsettling fate for Thee…." Mercurymon said as he approached the duo with Takato holding the In-training Digimon.

"Flame Palm!" Flamemon said as he thew fire at the Warrior of Steel. The code once again showed and this time was different.

Flamemon took out a strange black and red device and the code seemed to go into the device. "Fractal Code Digatize!" He said as Mercurymon disappeared….

The two of them just stood there looking at the strange Digimon.

The statue began to glow again. The light went to Gigimon again. "Gigimon Digivolve to… Guilmon!"

Takato looked at his Digimon.

"Guilmon…" he said as he took the Digimon's head in his hands just like the first time they met… Tears started forming in his eyes…

Flamemon smiled and put the device back in his pocket.

Takato looked at the statue again. He could've sworn that the expression changed… The girl now was giving a little smile.

"Lets go home Guilmon…" Takato said as he reached for his Transport Ring.

WWWWOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Takato opened his eyes to see he was standing in some sort of chamber. He looked to see his parents standing in front of him, but they looked surprised.

"What is that other Digimon?" his mom said.

It didn't take long for Takato to figure that out.

Flamemon suddenly jumped out and landed on a Monster Maker before jumping out an open window.

As Flamemon left, Takato looked at Guilmon and couldn't help but to think one thing at that moment in time.

"Who is that Digimon exactly… Is he a friend or foe….. I just hope for the best out of all this…"

* * *

DONE! LOLOL! So u may figure out who Flamemon really is if ur a Digimon fan. So that's it for today! Also if you're wondering who Nightmon (Night-mon) and Dreammon (Dream-mon) are, they are fan Digimon I made for a story I am going to make after this one called Digimon Explorers! They are both the Digimon partners of my Digi-Destined version, OK? But, I ain't gonna tell you more than that! :D Bye!~


	4. A few Answers and a Dream

"Umm… Do you think we should wake Corinne up before we post this Dreammon?"

"Well the sooner we get this done the sooner she can make our story!"

"Good point…"

"Come on Nightmon! She already wrote the story. We're just posting it for her! Enjoy chapter Four of Digimon Unlimited!"

* * *

Everyone found their partners and got back safely without any problems except one: Flamemon.

Everyone was trying to figure out how he got through or what it was, but Takato was thinking of something else…. Unlimited Digivolution.

He saw it with his own eyes… a new evolution he never saw… in a warm gentle and almost caring light.

Almost an hour had pasted after Flamemon left and had stirred up a ruckus.

"Well, we'll take care of the wild one soon enough… right now we should prepare for the attack," Yamaki said.

"Ok…" Takato said.

Later that night…

Takato was sleeping in his bed with Guilmon sleeping on the ground next to his bed. He suddenly woke up to find a familiar feeling….

He opened his window and went out the balcony.

"HEY!" He yelled at the strange Digimon that just jumped to the next building.

"How did you know I was here? I didn't even know you lived there…" Flamemon said.

"You give off a warm feeling when you're around," Takato said to the Digimon "I have a few questions for you Flamemon…"

The Digimon jumped down and landed on the railing of the balcony gracefully and crossed his arms "Shoot," he…. it… he… ("I think it's a boy…." "I agree with you Dreammon…") AAAARRRRRGGGGGGG! I'll just call him a boy k?

"Are you the Warrior of Flame?" the boy asked.

"What makes you think I am?" the Digimon replied.

"You have the symbol of the Warrior of Flame, and there were only nine of ten of them that they showed."

"So, yea I am….. why?"

"Why are you going against the other warriors then?"

"Because they don't want this."

"Huh?"

"They had been influenced and corrupted by Demamon I just want to return them to there counter parts."

"Oh... Also what's that device you have on you?"

"It's best if you don't know…."

"OK…"

"Also, what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. I think its gonna be important."

"Takato."

"Ok. See you later, Takato," Flamemon said as he turned around.

"Wait one more question," the boy said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Yamaki is pretty stern?"

"Yes. He's almost a jerk….."

"True. True…."

"Ok, I'm outta here," Flamemon said as he jumped to the next roof and ran on all fours.

Takato went back to bed… He had even more questions, but he thought it was best if he didn't have the answers to them…. yet.

He closed his eyes and dreamed. A girl that looked almost like the statue was playing with ten Digimon in a field with some flowers. Her brown hair was dancing in the wind. Her green eyes were full of joy. Her crown was color changing, and her shirt was a light blue. The glove was a light pink and the bracelet was red and blue. Her wavy, uneven skirt was a teal, but you could see waves of light pink, blue, and yellow when she moved. The silver anklet and white scarf on her legs could be seen. Her socks were white and her shoes were white too. Her white skin showed beautifully in the sunlight.

The Digimon could also be seen. One of them was Flamemon. The others had the marks of the other warriors.

One was a small human-like, but had bright purple feathers on her arms. Her ears were pointy like an elf, but they pointed down. Her hair was a very light purple (like Kazumon), and it ran down her back, and she had two silver antennae. Behind each ear was a light red flower. She also had multi-colored wings with unique patterns which were shaped like a leaf. Her eyes were purple and she had a flat nose. She wore green boots with a purple rim and a flower on them as well. Around her wrists, she wore two blue bracelets with the mark of the Warrior of Wind on them.

The next one was a lot smaller about the size of a two year old. He had a long thick pointy nose like a bear. His fur is light blue with patters that looked like snowflakes that shined in the light, but his nose is white. His ears were pointy and jagged and they were covered in fur that shined in the light. His tail was short and bushy that also shined in the light, but when the light wasn't on it, it was a deep blue. His arms were just long enough to reach his nose. Each of his paws on his arms was white. His right hand looked like a mitten, but the other looked different, as it had five long silver claws on it. His feet were also white, and they also looked a little like a rabbits, but they had three long claws on the front and one on its heal. It wore a red and white scarf. On its belly, that was also white, was the symbol of the Warrior of Ice which shined in the light.

The other flying one was ARRRGGGGGGG! It looks like **akie-tara's** version from Deviantart, only he has the marking on his chest as well and his wings are bug-like and have a lighting mark on them.

The next one is Strabimon but Takato doesn't know about that yet.

The last one is the fan Digimon **Geopardmon** which I didn't create.

("Corinne worked on this too late Dreammon… She was pretty tired.")

I am not going to tell you how the rest look like for now…..

Then Takato noticed that the picture was getting blurry. He could barely make out a figure that was taller than the girl….

Then Takato woke up. The fight against the Ancient Legendary Warriors was about to begin.

* * *

"OK! It's posted!"

"Good job, Nightmon!"

"What are you two doing with my laptop?"

"Uh oh…"

"We're busted, Dreammon…."


End file.
